


Research Assistance

by Nimlasher



Category: The Last Sovereign
Genre: Eyes, F/M, Fellatio, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlasher/pseuds/Nimlasher
Summary: Simon receives word that Riala has requested his assistance in the lab with the current state of her research. It must be something big if she needs his help with it, surely...
Relationships: Simon/Riala
Kudos: 6





	Research Assistance

When Simon received a request from another succubus on behalf of Riala it struck him as a bit odd. She was an accomplished mage and had proven on more than one occasion to be quite capable of handling herself in these matters. Still though, he wasn’t about to turn down a call to help, especially not one from someone so proficient in her own right.

Making his way to the library where she spent most of her time was something he could easily do with his eyes closed. Very little about the interior layout of the castle ever changed, and it wasn’t very common for things to be left out of place. But something seemed… off. Was the library always this dark?

By the time he got to where Riala usually was, it was damn near pitch black. He could hardly see two feet in front of himself. As he turned to see what the problem was, he saw something slightly glowing crimson behind him. Two points just out of reach floated in the darkness. He tried to strain his eyes to get a better view, but for all his efforts he just couldn’t get a clear focus on them.

“I’m so glad you got my message, Simon.” Riala’s voice was like silk. Sultry and smooth, but very nearly predatory in its tone. The hairs on his neck stood up as he listened, watching the small points of light bob slightly up and down as they approached, then winked out of his vision all at once. 

Simon smiled, and relaxed as he felt a fingertip trail along his chest and then leave him. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as he felt a hot breath against his ear, and then the feeling of hands sliding around his waist from behind. Her breasts pressed against his back as she pulled him closer and her lips pressed against the nape of his neck.

When he turned to try to face her however, all he met was emptiness. Riala was gone again, save for the heady scent she left behind her as she moved. Any normal man would have been terrified at this situation; alone in a dark room with a hungry succubus prowling about him, but Simon simply smiled and welcomed this new and interesting experience. 

Once again, he found the glowing points of Riala’s eyes, and began to move towards them, but stopped as they vanished again. Almost immediately, he felt her hands tugging at his waistline, and nimble fingers playing with his pants. As quickly as he had felt them, he felt a cool rush of air across his legs and the sound of his pants hitting the floor met his ears. 

When he felt her hands again, they were pressing into his chest. Not pushing, more like feeling him. Pressing hard into his flesh to truly feel the taut muscles hiding behind his skin. He felt them slide down, trailing along his stomach, and coming to rest on his hips as he felt another hot breath lay itself across his now rigid cock. 

She cooed softly as she took the head into her mouth, sucking it all the way to the base. Her throat was molten and Simon found it hard to control himself as she swallowed hard, but he held on. The feeling of his shaft disappearing into that warm, wet hole sent a shiver up through his back, and he grunted in appreciation as her pace quickened.

Simon reached down blindly, and was rewarded with a palm full of hair. Riala didn’t slow her pace, but tightened her grip on his hips until she was almost pulling him into her face as she sucked his cock. He felt his release coming fast, and he didn’t even want to attempt to hold it back. She hilted him into her throat as he gripped her hair tight, and once again swallowed hard as the first spurt coated the back of her throat. Simon let out a contented sigh of relief as she continued to drink him, and as soon as his cock finished firing its load she loosened her grip on his hips.

The succubus slowly slid up the length of his shaft, eliciting a grunt from Simon whose length was now sensitive and still twitching from the expenditure. As he looked down, he could see the same crimson eyes looking back up at him devilishly, and still hungrily. A sharp twinge of pleasure shot up through him once again as he felt the tip of her tongue sensuously flick along the underside of the very tip, and then heard a needy coo rise up from deep in Riala’s throat. 

She backed her head off of him and closed her eyes, once again leaving Simon in pure darkness, only the sensation of her lips sliding against the side of his cock broke through the umbral surroundings of the lab. The cool air assaulted his now slick shaft, and the warmth of her tongue at the base of his cock was more than welcome against this aching draft. She slid completely up the length, and back down again with the underside of her tongue trailing her movements. 

Her pace slowed every time she reached the head of his cock, and it took a considerable amount of willpower not to impale her all at once again, but Simon was more than controlled enough to stifle that urge and let his most experienced succubus take her time with him. She slid back up one last time as he felt the warmth of her mouth yet again, but she focused solely on his head, swirling her tongue around it in between her lips.

Simon found this pace much more intense than the last, now with direct stimulation on his most sensitive areas, and again he felt her hands sliding their way up his thighs, and coming to rest on both of his ass cheeks. Riala gripped him tightly, sucking harder on his head as he felt a familiar tightness taking hold of his willpower. He came once again, shooting ropes of cum straight into her mouth. She sucked hard with each spurt, drinking him down as she gulped audibly with each shot. She popped her lips off of him when his flow ran dry, and a gentle coo escaped her lips as he heard the subtle shifting of her changing her position.

Simon felt spent. He could go again through his power, but he felt lithe fingers run through his hair and pull his head in to an impassioned kiss. Riala’s tongue explored the confines of his mouth and he reciprocated in kind to her loving display, and as she pulled away, she moaned softly under her breath, and whispered to him. “Thank you for your help Simon. I think my research will benefit greatly from this.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene involving Simon and Riala from the game The Last Sovereign by Sierra Lee. The game has inspired me greatly and this scene is one of the products of that inspiration. Please, enjoy. I am open to criticism and welcome it as long as it is constructive and well-written.


End file.
